mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Mario-Spiele/@comment-6082585-20121201122205/@comment-24658561-20140405161530
Yoshi 1-Up sagte: Gameheld sagte: Joietyfull64 sagte: Ich stimme 4aJ erst mal in allem zu^^. Doch wenn es ein großartiges Mario Kart werden sollte, dann müsste es noch so vieeeeeeel neu gemacht werden und so viel Neues dazuerfunden werden. Es sollte erstmal ein ganz anderen Namen als Mario Kart U bekommen, sowas wie Mario Kart: Double Dash!! war genial. Ich würde ein Mario Kart-Spiel mit KOMPLETT neuem System machen, neues Menü-System, alles neu + einige wahnsinnig gute alte Sachen miteinbezogen, die nochmal richtig toll erweitert und aufgebessert werden. Meine Idee Mario Kart: '''POWER-Karts' (Ich werde hier aber zum größten Teil nur absolute Neuheiten aufzählen, die es zuvor noch so nicht gab. Daher werde ich auch nicht unbedingt all das erwähnen können, was aus vorherigen Spielen an Steuerung während dem Rennen und an anderen Sachen noch miteinfließt.) FAHRSYSTEM: '''Driften:' Für mich ist (generell als sehr großes Kriterium für Mario Kart-Spiele) der Drift sehr wichtig. Meiner Meinung nach sollte man den genauso, wie er in MKDD!! war, wieder einführen, weil ich den total genial fand. Durch diese geringere Bodenhaftung der Karts hatte man so ein schönes Rutschgefühl, dass dafür sorgte, dass die Geschwindigkeit nicht so schnell sank, wenn man mal langsamer wurde. Auch bei der Kollision/bei dem Gegenstoßen gegen eine Wand oder Zaun oder anderem blieb noch genug Schwung übrig, sodass man nicht gleich auf der Strecke zurückblieb und gut weiterfahren konnte. Ein ganz neues Extra beim Driften sollen weitere Driftfarben sein. Das normale Driften wirft wie bei MKDD!! gelbe Funken. Dann schaltet man auf Rot um und um einen Mini-Turbo zu bekommen auf Blau. Besonders jedoch ist die Möglichkeit der weißen, schwarzen und grünen Funken. Die grünen Funken schaltet man erst viel später frei (siehe: Power-Sprit (unten)). Sind die grünen Funken aber freigeschalten, kommen sie nach den blauen Funken, lösen aber den selben Mini-Turbo aus. Der Unterschied ist unten aber nochmal beschrieben. Der weiße und schwarze Funke wird speziell ausgelöst. Der weiße kommt dabei vor dem schwarzen. Der weiße Funke erscheint bei einer korrekten 180° Drehung. Dabei muss man während dem Driften auf die Bremse treten. Dadurch dreht sich das Auto stark und im richtigen Moment soll dann wieder beschleunigt werden. Vor dem Beschleunigen muss man dann einmal in die entgegengesetzte Richtung lenken, um den weißen Funken zu bekommen, sonst bleibt er gelb, rot oder blau. Den schwarzen Funken bekommt man dann simpel, wenn man einfach nochmal in die Gegenrichtung lenkt, wenn man den weißen Funken schon hatte, dabei muss die Drift-Taste aber gedrückt gehalten werden. Der weiße Turbo ist ein bisschen schneller als der blaue und der schwarze ist am schnellsten und längsten. Außerdem soll es speziell für die verschiedene Mini-Turbos und die Funkenbildung Rennmissionen geben. In den Rennmissionen sollen auch noch viele weitere Steuerungseinheiten und besondere Fahrtechniken und Tricks erklärt und trainiert. Stunts: Sollen wieder mit dabei sein (sind aber keine Idee von Mario Kart Wii, da ich mich schon vor Mario Kart Wii mit dieser Idee beschäftigt hatte, mir aber noch nicht klar war, was ein Stunt bezwecken sollte), aber diesmal sollen die Stunts nicht die Geschwindigkeit des Spielers beeinflussen. Sie sollen einfach nur cool aussehen und das Gameplay ein bisschen auffrischen und verschönern, damit man nicht immer überlegen muss, ob man hier einen Stunt machen sollte oder nicht. Im Münz-Modus in Grandprixs und Versus-Rennen (erkläre ich später) könnten coole Stunts (nur in der Luft) nebenbei auch Münzen (erkläre ich auch noch) einbringen. Die Stunts sollen sich dabei aber nicht nur auf die Luft begrenzen, sondern auch für den Boden (z.B. das Fahren auf 2 Seitenrädern, ein seitwärts-Wheelie (auf 2 Rädern der rechten oder linken Seite). Der Wheelie ist soweit nützlich, dass er nicht das Auto verschnellert sondern eine kleinere Angriffsfläche des Autos bietet und somit das Auto durch schmale Spalten fahren lassen kann, zwischen einer Lücke von 2 Autos durchfahren lassen kann und Items teilweise ausweichen kann.) Ganz unriskant sollen die Stunts in der Luft aber auch nicht sein ;) (man soll’s halt nicht übertreiben). Vielleicht könnte man in den Einstellungen einstellen, ob Stunts manuell oder automatisch ausgeführt werden. Dafür sollen sie noch besser als auf Wii aussehen. Ein kleiner Nebeneffekt sollte vielleicht auch eine höhere Fallgeschwindigkeit sein, so wie es beim Springen mit der Drift-Taste bei Mario Kart DS ist. Springen: Ja genau, Autos die ein bisschen springen können. Damit ihr euch das besser vorstellen könnt, erkläre ich erst einmal, wie das funktionieren soll: Es könnte die Drift-Taste benutzt werden, um das Auto zu beschweren bzw. mehr Gewicht auf das Auto auszuüben indem man sich „schwer macht“ (sowie in MKDD!!, halt nur langsamer),. Dabei soll sich das Auto langsam nach unten eindrücken. Wenn das Auto am tiefsten eingedrückt ist, lässt man die Taste los, dann wird man am höchsten springen. Drückt man nur einmal kurz auf die Drift-Taste, verhält sich alles so wie bei Mario Kart DS -> ein kleiner Sprung. Allerdings ist das alles genaues Timing, denn wenn man zu lange wartet, springt die Feder wieder hoch und schwingt dann für kurze Zeit auf und ab. Geht man während des Drücken der Drift-Taste in die Kurve, driftet das Auto normal, ohne einen Sprung auszuführen. Auch dann nicht, wenn man beim Driften die Drift-Taste loslässt. Mario Kart DS hat mich ein bisschen dazu inspiriert (springen mit der Drift-Taste). Damit meine ich aber noch höhere und weitere Sprünge als bei MKDS (stellt euch das bitte aber nicht übertrieben hoch und weit vor), um manuell über Spalten zu springen. Außerdem sollen einige Autos knapp über kleine Karts und vor allem AUF andere Karts springen können, um sie zu überholen. Slide-Attacke: Eine Innovation von dem Mehrspieler-Modus aus MKDD!! Ich fand es irgendwie schon immer schade, dass diese Attacke nicht im Einzelspieler-Modus verfügbar ist. Eine Einführung im Einzelspieler-Modus wäre cool. Dabei sollte man nur bei leichteren Karts einen Effekt erzielen können. Zu groß sollte der Effekt allerdings nicht sein, sonst macht es ja auch keinen Sinn mehr.. '' '''Fahrzeugtypen:' Ihr fragt euch sicherlich, wieso mein Spiel Mario Kart:' POWER-Karts'' heißen sollte. Das liegt daran, dass die Karts nun weiter technisiert sein sollen. Es soll 4 unterschiedliche Fahrzeugtypen geben. Die 3 weiteren Fahrzeugtypen soll man im Verlauf des Spiels freischalten können. Der erste Fahrzeugtyp ist Standard. Einen neuen Fahrzeugtyp soll man zum ersten Mal im Story-Modus freischalten können, dann später in Cups, die diesen Fahrzeugtyp benötigen. (Außerdem werden auch ein paar Rennmissionen einen bestimmten Fahrzeugtyp voraussetzen. Der Standarttyp sind die Power-Karts: Karts, die sehr gute Leistung für normale Strecken erzielen. Alle Fahrzeugtypen haben generell eine sehr gute Federung als Neuerung, die das Driften und springen ermöglichen sollen. Dieser Typ könnte vielleicht noch eine bessere Federung haben, als die anderen. Weitere Typen: Wasser-Kart: Können auch auf normalen Gelände fahren, sie sind besonders geeignet für Strecken mit Wasser und für Strecken Unterwasser (die Unterwasser-Idee hatte ich schon weit vor der Bekanntgebung von Mario Kart 7. Dieser Typ kann z.B. mit normaler (oder schnellerer) Geschwindigkeit auf dem Wasser und im Wasser fahren, ist dafür auf normalen Boden ein bisschen langsamerer als Power-Karts. Das Einzige, wovor man sich als Wasser-Kartfahrer in Acht nehmen sollte ist Feuer, welches hier noch eine größere (abschwächendere) Wirkung hat, als bei normalen Power-Karts. Feuer-Karts: Feuerresistent, d.h. Feuer hindert nicht ihren Fahrfluss. Feuerattacken (Meteoriten zählen nicht dazu) nützen dann nichts mehr und auch Feuerbälle, Feuervorrichtungen und Lava führen nicht zu Schaden oder Verlangsamerung. Vor Wasser sollte sich dieser Fahrzeugtyp aber in Acht nehmen. Und als letztes: Anti-G-Karts: Power-Karts, die auf dem ersten Blick wie normale Power-Karts aussehen. Auf dem Boden verhalten die sich auch wie normale Power-Karts, doch diese Art kann fliegen! Dadurch soll ein größerer Freiraum fürs Fahren geschaffen werden. Diesen Typen wird man erst als letztes gegen Ende freischalten. Bei jedem Rennen starten sie allerdings am Boden. Bei einer bestimmten Geschwindigkeit, kann man dann per Knopfdruck Jet-Flügel ausfahren und die Räder einfahren, um so mit dem Kart zu fliegen. Die Flughöhe richtet sich nach dem Boden, über dem das Kart schwebt (, damit der Freiraum nicht unbegrenzt ist und somit übertrieben ausfällt). Die Logik dahinter: Der Anti-G-Motor lässt das Kart schweben. Je höher das Kart fliegt, d.h. desto weiter es sich vom Boden entfernt, muss der Motor mehr Energie aufwenden. Ist das Kart zu hoch, sinkt es wieder bis zur Maximalhöhe langsam ab (d.h. man kann somit auch in Schluchten fallen!). Dennoch soll der Schwung und die Geschwindigkeit dafür sorgen, dass dieses Kart genauso wie andere Karts über jede notwendige Schlucht kommt. Zudem soll es einen kleinen Energie-Barometer geben, der anzeigt, wie weit der Anti-G-Motor ausgelastet ist. Stunts können aber in der Luft keine ausgeführt werden. Anstatt dem Seitwärts-Wheelie soll man das Fluggerät zur Seite Kippen können (eine Art Wheelie in der Luft?). Durch dieses Manöver lässt sich das Anti-G-Kart durch enge Passagen manövrieren und gleichzeitig auch noch sehr scharf lenken. ''Und was ich noch zu dieser Kategorie als letztes sagen möchte: '' vorallem KEINE Bikes, weil Bikes für mich einfach MarioKart-untypisch sind und keine Karts darstellen. Meiner Meinung nach können sie eine Besonderheit für Mario Kart Wii bleiben; '''Itemsteuerung: Hier geht es darum, wie man Items alle einsetzen kann, dabei werde ich auch ein paar Sachen, die es schon mal gab nochmal aufzählen, was ich sonst eigentlich hier nicht groß mache. 1.: Man soll Items festhalten können (wie man es halt aus MKW und MKDS kennt sowie von MK64 (schätze ich)) Neu aber: 2.: man kann das Item nicht nur nach hinten halten, sondern auch auf die rechte oder linke Seite des Autos. Gleichzeitig soll man das Item auch wieder einziehen können ohne es loszulassen. 3.: Ablege-Items sowohl Wurf-Items (ausgeschlossen Kugelwillis) sollen nach hinten geworfen werden können (dann entweder liegen bleiben oder sich weiter bewegen), auf der Straße abgelegt werden können oder nach vorne geschmissen werden können. Kollision + Item- und "Wieder-Auf-Die-Strecke-Zurückgestzt-"Physik: ''' Damit meine Ich das Verhalten des Karts, wenn es von Items getroffen wird, gegen andere Sachen fährt oder wie es abläuft, wenn Lakitu dich auf die Strecke zurücksetzt. Die Item-Physik (also wie sich das Kart auf Items verhält) hatte in MKDD!! seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Daher würde ich diese auf jeden Fall nochmal mit kleinen Verbesserungen wieder miteinbauen. Die Items waren nicht so lästig wie in anderen Spielen und hielten auch nicht so lange an und der Spielfluss war auch nicht so gestört. Ich habe nämlich herausgefunden, dass ein blauer fliegender Panzer in MKDD!! ähnlich so viel Zeit verzögert wie nur ein grüner Panzer in Mario Kart Wii! Daher finde ich die Item-Physik aus Mario Kart Wii schon ein bisschen heftig und teilweise unfair, weil sie einen echt zur Weißglut treiben kann. Besonders unfair aber fand ich die Tatsache, dass die Platzierung ausschlaggebend dafür ist, wie lange man durch einen Blitz klein bleibt. Der erste wurde deshalb immer als letztes groß. Ich fand das immer schrecklich, weil die Blitze mir so immer einen 3-Sterne Rang versaut hatten. Das Rennen zu gewinnen war nie ein Problem, aber ich musst halt einen Cup sofort abbrechen, "nachdem der Blitz einschlug", weil ich sonst nie einen 3-Sternen-Rang bekommen habe (, das habe ich wirklich unglaublich lange getestet und es hat sich nie anders ergeben. Allerdings habe ich auch getestet, dass sich die Richtwerte für einen 3-Sterne Rang je nach genutztem Kart ändern). Die einzige Änderung, die ich bei der Item-Physik von MKDD!! ändern würde, ist die Beschleunigung, nachdem man vom Item getroffen wurde. Die würde ich nämlich ein klein wenig erhöhen... Bei dem Kollisionsverhalten bei Wänden würde ich mir das von MKDD!! einfach wieder wünschen. Eine einzige Änderung zu diesem Teil würde ich trotzdem noch machen und zwar, dass man seine Items nicht verliert, wenn man von Lakitu wieder auf die Strecke gesetzt wird oder wenn man z.B. von einer Pirahna-Pflanze gebissen wird, von einer Explosion oder von einem gegnerischen Item erfasst wird oder gegen ein normales Auto fährt. Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass man die Items anderer Fahrer nicht mehr (durch Stern, Pilz oder VIELLEICHT durch Slide-Attacke) stehlen kann. Zusätzlich soll man in einem Menü auch einstellen kann, ob man das Zurücksetzen auf die Strecke manuell oder automatisch (so, wie man es bereits kennt) steuern lässt. Bei der manuellen Methode soll der Lakitu erst zu Hilfe eilen, wenn ein Knopf gedrückt wurde. Das wird sowohl auf der Strecke als auch in Abgründen und abseits der Strecke funktionieren. Wenn man also durch einen Glitch irgendwo feststeckt, kann man immerhin noch Lakitu rufen^^. Ruft man allerdings den Lakitu nicht, wenn der Bildschirm schwarz ist, bleibt er solange schwarz, bis man Lakitu geholt hat. '''Kamera-einstellungen/Sichtmöglichkeiten und Kameraansicht bei Wiederholung: Die meistern werden sich hierüber noch nicht Gedanken gemacht haben, aber eigentlich finde ich diese Kategorie schon ganz schön ausbaufähig. Den ersten Schritt hat Mario Kart 7 mit der "Ego-Perspektive" gemacht (diese Idee hatte ich eigentlich auch schon weit vor der Ankündigung von Mario Kart 7). Außerdem bestehe ich darauf, dass es bei Versus und Grandprix eine Möglichkeit geben soll, eine Wiederholung von dem gefahrenen Rennen zu sehen, so wie es bei MKDD!! möglich war, denn dadurch kann man nochmal genau sehen, was man verbessern könnte oder man kann einfach nochmal witzige Momente sich angucken (wie z.B. ein versehentlicher doppelter Überschlag eines Autos, dass mit einem Item verursacht wurde). Und ich würde das ganze erweitern: Viele neue Kameraansichten sollten möglich sein, während der Wiederholung UND während dem Fahren. Die Ideen, die ich hatte: Ego-Perspektive, normale Perspektive, Vogelperspektive, Perspektive von bisschen weiter hinten, selbe Perspektive ein bisschen näher am Auto, Perspektive von dem Punkt über einem der beiden vorderen Rädern, Perspektive auf eine der beiden Seiten des Autos (Seitenperspektive), Seitenperspektive bisschen weiter dran und ein bisschen weiter weg, Perspektive von vorne, Egoperspektive nach hinten schauend, Perspektive von hinten links-oben/hinten rechts-oben, als vorletztes: von Nintendo auf der Strecke verteilte (unsichtbare) Kameras, die das Kart von ihrem Punkt aus gefilmt haben UND zuletzt noch die frei Perspektive, bei der man sich mithilfe des Kontrollsticks, die Kamera um das Kart herum nur während der Wiederholung verschieben kann. Blitzstart: Bitte Nintendo, benutzt wieder den von Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Der war von allen am unkompliziertesten, zwar nicht 100% logisch, aber dafür unter Könnern sogar ein richtig guter Vorsprung. Nur eins sollte man da verbessern: dass gegnerische Fahrer einen schnelleren Start haben, als man selbst, denn das war auch irgendwie deprimierend, dass man die Gegenspieler mit normalen Mitteln am Anfang nicht überholen konnte (Mini-Turbo zählt nicht zu normalen Mitteln). Power-Sprit: Eine ganz neue Idee, die ich eigentlich von einem Traum hatte. Dabei geht es um ein Extra für bestimmte Autos, das man freischalten kann. Hat man den Power-Sprit für Autos freigeschalten, hat man eine neue grüne Anzeige in Form eines Zylinders auf dem Rennbildschirm. Diese zeigt an, wie viel Power-Sprit momentan zur Verfügung steht. Wenn man eine bestimmte Taste drückt, kann man den Power-Sprit einsetzen. Er sollte das Auto ungefähr so schnell wie ein Pilz machen. Dieser grüne Sprit hält aber länger. Mit vollem Tank sollte er normalerweise bis zu 3 Sekunden lang hintereinander einsetzbar sein. Diese Dauer kann man aber im Laufe des Spieles bis auf 5 Sekunden verlängern (da bin ich mir aber noch nicht sicher). Beim Einsetzen des Power-Turbos erscheint auch eine grüne Flamme anstatt einer gelben am Auspuff. Der Tank ist generell am Start jedes Rennens gefüllt, ist der Tank aber alle, kann man ihn im Rennen wieder füllen, indem man den gleichzeitig neu freigeschalteten grünen Mini-Turbo anwendet. Löst man den grünen Mini-Turbo aus, erscheint eine kleine grüne Flamme anstatt einer gelben und man bekommt einen Mini-Turbo, der genauso schnell ist wie der von der blauen Flamme. Zusätzlich lädt sich die Power-Sprit-Anzeige aber ein bisschen auf. Mit 6 Mini-Turbos sollte die Anzeige für 3 Sekunden wieder gefüllt sein. Des Weiteren wird mit dem Freischalten des Power-Sprits jedes Auto nun eine neue Anzeigeleiste bei der Autoauswahl für Rennen und beim Tunen in der Werkstatt bekommen. Die Power-Sprit-Leiste zeigt an, wie viel Power-Sprit in den Tank passen. Bei vielen Autos wird diese Leiste noch leer/grau sein. D.h., dass diese Autos noch über keinen Power-Sprit-Tank verfügen. Bei ein paar Autos wird diese Leiste mal mehr gefüllt sein, bei anderen mal weniger, d.h., dass nicht alle Autos mit Power-Sprit-Tank am Anfang gleich 3 Sekunden Power-Sprit zur Verfügung haben. Es kann manchmal auch nur eine sein. Trotzdem kann man den Power-Sprit-Tank in der Werkstatt mit Geld einbauen oder vergrößern lassen und so die Power-Sprit-Leiste füllen. (Übrigens: ein eingebauter Tank sollte auch erst mal nur eine Sekunde Power-Sprit erlaubn.) Den Power-Sprit kann man fast überall einsetzen. Die einzigen Ausnahmen sollen das Zeitfahren und die Rennmissionen sein. Bei den Rennmissionen wird dagegen Power-Sprit zur Verfügung gestellt, wenn man ihn zur Bewältigung der Aufgabe benötigt. Bei Online-Wettkämpfen, Mehrspieler- und Einzelspieler-Grandprix/-Versus sowie im Storymodus sollte man den Power-Sprit auf alle Fälle verwenden können. MODI/OBERMENÜ: Rennmissionen: Unbedingt wieder einführen. Man sollte in den Rennmissionen allerdings nun auch was anderes als neue Missionen freischalten können: weitere Münzen, Fahrzeugteile und neue Karts. Ob die Rennmissionen wieder in neue Levels unterteilt werden sollen, weiß ich noch nicht, allerdings soll man 2x neue Pakete mit neuer Missionen freischalten können. Einmal, wenn man schon alle anderen mit einem guten Rang erfüllt hat und die letzten ultimativen Rennmissionen dann, wenn man alle Rennmissionen mit besten Rang erfüllt hat. Grandprix: Wo soll ich hier anfangen? Ach ja, es soll erstmal 3 voreingestellte Schwierigkeitsgrade geben. Langsam (50ccm), schneller (100ccm) und schnell (150ccm). Dannach sollte man erstmalig sehr schnell (200ccm) freischalten können. Ist das nicht zu schwer gewesen, können sich Fortgeschrittene an Spiegel (250ccm) probieren können. Den Grandprix soll es aber auch in mehreren Modi geben ;) . Es soll nun eine Mehrspieler-Variante miteingebaut werden, in der man Grandprixs mit Mitspielern fahren kann. Außerdem kann man später auch einen Münz-Modus für Mehr- und Einzelspieler freischalten. Dieser sorgt dafür, dass Münzen (gelbe, rote und blaue) (erklär ich unten) auf Strecken versteckt sind; bei "Geheimgängen" z.B. Außerdem könnte man bei diesem Modus eventuell Münzen für Stunts bekommen. Dennoch fällt mir sonst noch kein wesentlicherer Unterschied ein. Vielleicht habt ihr ja noch ein paar Ideen. Ach ja und die zu dem Gewinn eines Pokals kriegt man auch noch ein bisschen Preisgeld (in Form von Münzen). Klar dabei ist, dass man mehr Geld bekommt, wenn man auf dem ersten Platz gekommen ist, als wenn man auf dem 2. Platz gekommen ist. Wenn mir noch mehr dazu einfällt, was momentan nicht so ist, schreibe ich es noch hin. Wettkämpfe: Auf jeden Fall wieder mit dabei, aber diesmal mit viel mehr Vielfalt im Einzel- und Mehrspielermodus. Ich fand bisher MKDD!!s Wettkämpfe am besten. Den Itemkampf würde ich wieder mitmachen lassen, aber in vielen varierten Formen. Man sollte so die Items auswählen können, die benutzt werden sollen, aber auch, wie viele Ballons man hat und ob man Reserve-Ballons hat. Außerdem sollte es die Möglichkeit haben, komplett individuelle Teams festzulegen (Entscheidung der Anzahl der Spieler im Team und der Anzahl der Teams liegt bei den Spielern selbst) sowie jeder gegen jeden spielen zu lassen. Und (jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein) man könnte theoretisch wieder eine Anzahl von Kämpfe festlege, die man gewinnen muss, um einen Pokal zu gewinnen oder auch nur eine Anzahl von Ballons, die zerstört werden muss, damit man einen Kampf und/oder den Pokal gewinnt (angenommen, es sind unendlich viele Ballons eingestellt, die dann wie bei Mario Kart Wii einfach wieder nachwachsen). Im Verlauf des Spieles sollte man dann auch die Option freischalten können, ob ein Kampf auf Zeit oder nicht auf Zeit ist. Standart sonst wäre keine Zeitbegrenzung. Neben dem Itemkampf könnte es auch speziell wieder ein Bob-omb-Kampf geben. Dennoch sollen auch ein paar neue Kämpfe eingeführt werden (bitte keine neuen Einsammel-Kämpfe mit Münzen oder Insignien, außer, wenn sie wirklich gut sind). Außerdem soll man auch die Möglichkeit haben, Pokale für den Trophäenraum durch das Gewinnen von Wettkämpfen zu bekommen. Leider fällt mir momentan nicht mehr so viel dazu ein. Ich werde auch hier, wenn möglich, noch etwas ergänzen, wenn es mir wieder einfällt. Storymodus: Ganz recht, ein Storymodus, damit es noch ein bisschen interessanter wird. Mir fehlen bei vielen Spielen wieder eine richtig gute Story. Das finde ich schade. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob die Story mit weiteren Missionen verbunden sein soll, denn die gibt's ja schon bei Rennmissionen. Möglicherweise könnte der Storymodus den Rennmissionsmodus ersetzen. Meine Idee war einfach, eine Möglichkeit zu haben, dass Gelände innerhalb und auch außerhalb der Strecke weiter erkunden zu können. Vielleicht müsste man dann kleine Aufgaben bewältigen, wie Sachen (d.h. neue Gegenstände) (am besten ohne Zeit) einzusammeln. Weitere Gedanken fehlen mir hier aber noch. Doch man könnte vielleicht auch Verfolgungsjagden und die Polizei in den Storymodus miteinbringen sowie Kämpfe mit Bossen. Diese „Missionen“ würden dann aber allerdings nicht mehr in den Rennmissionen vorkommen. Außerdem man sollte die Möglichkeit haben, Strecken zu erforschen, die man noch nicht freigeschalten hat. Dabei soll es eine Art Weltkarte mit zusätzlichem Weltraum geben, die beide in verschiedene Gebiete unterteilt sind. Durch das Reisen in eine Region reist man auch zu deren Strecke. Die Gebiete aber soll man auch erst durch bestimmte Sachen freischalten können. Versus: Genau :) . Sozusagen ein Grandprix, den man aber noch manuell mit vielen neuen Optionen zur Variierung weiter verstellen kann. Hier soll es sowohl eine Einzelspielermöglichkeit zum Trainieren als auch eine Mehrspielermöglichkeit geben. Man könnte ja aber auch keine Begrenzung für die zu fahrenden Strecken einstellen, im Gegensatz dazu könnte man das aber auch trotzdem machen. Außerdem soll man Extras durch Rennmissionen, Storymodus, Grandprix etc. freischalten können, die das Wetter oder die Umgebung bei dem Fahrer der Strecken verändern. D.h. man könnte z.B. einen Geldregen (mit einem der letzten Cups im Grandprix) freischalten, der dann Münzen auf dem Boden bei den zu fahrenden Strecken fallen lässt, die man einsammeln kann, oder man kann die Jahreszeit auf Frühling, Sommer, Winter oder Herbst bei jeder Strecke einstellen sowie das Wetter (Regen, Sonnenschein, Nebel etc.). Ist diese Option noch nicht freigeschalten, soll jede Strecke das Wetter und die Jahreszeit haben, die voreingestellt ist. Ich stelle mir das ziemlich cool vor. Diese Extras sollten aber alle freischaltbar sein und nicht nur optisch sondern auch fahrmäßig die Strecke verändern (z.B. , dass bei Winter die Autos ein klein bisschen mehr rutschen oder bei Regen Pfützen auf der Fahrbahn entstehen, die kleine Hindernisse darstellen). Ich überlege allerdings immernoch, ob man diese Extras auch für Grandprix einstellbar machen soll. Zeitfahren: ' Die Profis werden es lieben :) ! Von jeder freigespielten Strecke soll man Zeitrennen fahren können und logischerweise auch die Zeit aufnehmen können, die man für die Bewältigung der Strecke braucht. Wenn möglich sollen verschiedene Geister von verschiedenen Schwierigkeitsstufen am Anfang zur Verfügung stehen. Hat man alle besiegt, schaltet man den "Profi" frei. Besiegt man auch den mit Bravour, was schwer sein sollte, wird noch ein letzter Geist freigeschalten, der aber so gut sein soll, dass man ihn nicht besiegen muss, um das Spiel 100% geschafft zu haben. (Ich sag aber trotzdem nur eins: es ist nicht möglich einen so schnellen Geist zu erstellen, den man nicht schlagen kann, aber er soll schon nur von den besten Mario Kart-Spieler überboten werden können.) Trotz der großen Freiheit, die ich den Spielern lassen will, würde ich nur die Möglichkeit gewären, für das Zeitfahren 200ccm und Spiegel zuzulassen. Die Kubikmeter Anzahl (gemessen in Kubikzentimetern (ccm)) gibt allerdings nicht die Schwierigkeit des Computers sondern die Schnelligkeit der zur Verfügung stehenden Fahrzeuge an. Ich glaube, das verwechseln viele immer. Ein ganz besonderes Extra beim Zeitrennen soll sein, dass man sich auswählen kann, welche 3 Items man für die Strecke zur Verfügung hat. D.h. man kann einstellen, dass man einen Pilz, einen grünen Panzer und eine Banane (würde aber nichts bringen) benutzen kann. Dennoch kann man auch ganz klassisch 3 Pilz benutzen. Durch dieses Extra wird das Zeitfahren ganz interessant, da es in meinen Strecken geheime Wege geben soll, die sich nur zeigen oder öffnen, wenn man eine Statue oder eine Vorrichtung mit einem grünen Panzer, Kugelwilli (bei mir sollen sie eine andere Funktion haben) oder einer Bob-omb beschießt. 'und Fortschritt (hat noch keinen Namen): Die Garage oder irgendein Raum, indem die bereits gewonnen Pokale stehen und wo du vergleichen kannst, was du bereits freigeschalten hast und was man noch freischalten kann. Ein Extra hierbei sollten aber auch Trophäen sein, die man bekommt, wenn man mit Items Gegner trifft. Für jedes verschiedene Item, mit dem man ein Gegner getroffen hat oder erfolgreich eingesetzt hat, bekommt man ein Item-Trophäe, die dieses Item abbildet. Weitere Ideen habe ich aber noch nicht (ich will ja nicht die Ideen aus anderen Spielen klauen, ich bräuchte da eher neue). Werkstatt: Etwas ganz besonderes. Mario Kart 7 beinhaltet dieses Feature als erstes, aber dennoch habe ich diese Idee nicht von MK7 geklaut, da ich sie schon hatte, bevor dieses Spiel angekündigt wurde. Um ehrlich zu sein, hat mich das Playstation 2-Spiel LEGO Drome Racers dazu inspieriert, ein Spiel, in dem man aus Autoteile eigene Autos bauen konnte, die man dann auch fahren durfte. So ähnlich ist auch meine Idee. Bei mir soll es einen Raum (sagen wir einfach mal "Werkstatt" dazu) geben, in dem man Autos aus Autoteilen zusammenbauen kann. Auf diese Weise kann man direkt individuelle Autos bauen. Sind sie fertig, kann man ihnen Namen geben. Mit einer gewissen Autoteil-Vielfalt soll der Fantasie nicht so viele Grenzen gesetzt werden. Zusätzlich soll man in der Werkstatt die Funktion haben, Autos, die man bereits besitzt zu tunen. Versteht sich, dass man dazu Geld braucht. UND mir fällt noch gerade ein, man soll mit Geld eigene Autoteile selbst erstellen, gestalten und anmalen können. Dazu stehen verschiedene Fahrzeugteiltypen zur Verfügung, bei denen man eine Form auswählen kann und dann mit einem Symbol besprühen kann oder selbst anmalen kann. Das Symbol sollte entweder von Nintendo gemacht sein, oder wie in MKDS!! selbst erstellbar sein. Laden(noch kein richtiger Name): Wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt ein "Laden". Hier könnt ihr shoppen gehen und das einkaufen, was man kaufen kann und wofür euer Geld überhaupt reicht. Online-Wettkämpfe (habe auch hier noch keinen Namen): Wer die Möglichkeit des Internets hat, darf sich hier auch mal mit internationalen Spielern austoben. (Cheats sind trotzdem nicht vermeidbar, da Leute immer Spiele hacken werden können.) Wie das alles hier aussehen soll, weiß ich nicht. Ich selbst habe keinen Internet-Anschluss für meine Wii und der wird mir auch nicht erlaubt, daher habe ich keine Ahnung, wie das ganze funktioniert. SONSTIGES: Münzen: Genau. Allerdings habe ich diese Idee auch nicht von MK7 geklaut. Münzen dienen nicht etwa der Geschwindigkeit in Rennen sondern als eine Art Punkte und kommen auch in blau und rot vor. Man kann Münzen gewinnen und sammeln und mit ihnen verschiedenes kaufen. Einerseits besondere Karts aber andererseits auch besondere Autoteile und vielleicht sogar Extras für den Versus. Autoteile: Freischaltbar durch Rennmissionen, Grandprix, Storymodus und sonstwas. Hat man einmal ein seltenes Teil freigeschalten, kann man es im "Laden" einkaufen. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob man es so machen sollte, dass man ein Autoteil unendlichfach verfügt, wenn man es freigeschalten hat, oder ob man es nur für ein Auto verwenden können soll. Das würde dann heißen, dass man sich das Autoteil nochmal im Laden kaufen muss, wenn man es für ein neues Auto verwenden will. sonstiges Freischaltbares: ' ''wie schon erwähnt: -Karts (mit verschiedenen Fahrzeugtypen) -Autoteile -Extraeffekte für Versus/vielleicht auch Grandprix -möglicherweise auch Extra-Optionen für verschiedene andere Modi wie z.B. weitere Einstellungsmöglichkeiten für Mehrspielerkämpfe -Rennmissionen -Cups und Strecken -Charaktere vor allem -Fahrextras für Autos (Power-Sprit (als einziges?)) -Gebiete im Weltraum/auf der Weltkarte (siehe Storymodus) '''Items: Natürlich bestehe ich darauf, dass einige Items wiederverwendet werden. Die Idee der Spezial-Items von MKDD!! fand ich zwar ziemlich gut, will ich aber nicht kopieren. Daher weiß ich nicht, ob Spezial-Items nochmal vorkommen sollten. Trotzdem würde ich einige Spezial-Items aus MKDD!! mindestens als normale Items beibehalten wollen (wie z.B. den Kettenhund (der die große Kugelwilli ersetzt)). Weitere Standarts die bleiben sollen sind z.B. Banane, Koopa-Panzer, falsche ?-Box, Pilze und weitere andere. Ich werde also hier nur ein paar wenige komplett neue Item-Ideen aufzählen: -''Sparky:'' eine Art „Banane für Anti-G-Karts“, der Unterschied ist halt, das Sparky Elektroschocks verteilt und sich in der Luft befinden kann ;) . -''irgendein blauer Pilz mit weißen Flecken:'' Schutzschild vor ALLEN Items, hält aber nur 2 oder 3 Items aus. Soll auch weiterfunktionieren, nachdem man von Lakitu auf die Strecke zurückgesetzt wurde. -''Hotheads:'' muss ich zugegeben schon eigentlich sehr komische Idee, aber trotzdem sehr realisierbar. Sie sollen dazu dienen, schneller zu werden, indem man sie "in den Motor schmeißt", aber dann ersetzten sie eigentlich schon die Pilze. Doch genauer überlegt können Hotheads ja seltener vorkommen und das Auto für längere Zeit schneller machen (nicht ganz so schnell wie der Pilz). Hotheads könnten genauso gut Spezial-Items sein. -''Meteoritenhagel:'' erzeugt kleine Erdbeben, die dafür sorgen, dass das Bild wackelt, um so die Orientierung und das Ausweichen zu erschweren und währenddessen fallen Meteoroiden herunter (natürlich mit Schatten ;) ), denen man ausweichen muss (wäre mal 'ne gute Abwechslung zum Blitz). Dieser Effekt wird demnach aber nicht in Höhlen oder überdachten Passagen möglich sein. Außerdem, wenn der Blitz nochmal mitmachen sollte, dann würde ich eine ausweichbare Variante entwickeln ODER in einfach so wie in MKDD!! macht, sodass er alle Autos gleich lang klein lässt ;) . -''Kugelwillis (steuerbare und geradeausfliegende):'' (kleinere als die von MKW) normale Kugelwillis, die wie ein grüner Panzer geradeausfliegen. Der Unterschied ist aber, dass sie ein bisschen effektiver beim Treffen des Gegners sind und dass sie sich nicht am Boden orientieren, sondern in einer Linie fliegen (wenn man daneben schießt, dann sogar in den Himmel). (Was man speziell für Wii U hier einbringen könnte wäre das Wii U Gamepad, mit dem man genau zielen, dann auf den Touchscreen drücken könnte, um so in die richtige Höhe zu schießen. Ich denke mal, dass es nützlich wäre, wenn das Wii U Gamepad dann in Ego-Perspektive eingestellt wäre.) Bei den steuerbaren Kugelwillis handelt es sich um rote Kugelwillis, die man mit dem anderen Controlstick (bei den Gamecube-Controllern zum Beispiel mit dem C-Stick) parallel steuern könnte. Das trainiert wirklich sehr gut die Multitaskingfähigkeit. -''große und normale Koopa-Panzer'': grün, rot, gelb bzw. golden und blau (aber ohne Stacheln); was die gelben machen sollen, weiß ich noch nicht so genau, könnte mir aber vorstellen, dass sie die Haftung des Autos für kurze Zeit verschlechtern oder das getroffene Auto erst einmal umwerfen, dann aber das Auto unverwundbar wird, dann wäre der goldene Koopa-Panzer so etwas, wie ein Stern in Koopa-Panzerform (wäre aber komisch), aber die blauen sollen die Karts kurz einfrieren (also nicht die Geschwindigkeit hemmen, sondern die Steuerung blockieren). Gelbe/Goldene Panzer gehen nur gerade aus und prallen wie grüne Panzer von Wänden ab. Blaue Panzer sollen auch nur geradeausgehen können, dafür aber nur einmal abprallen. Große Koopa-Panzer sollen im Gegensatz zu den kleinen Koopa-Panzern eine größere Wirkung haben. -''fliegende Koopa-Panzer:'' Koopa-Panzer, halt nur mit Flügeln. Große Varianten soll es von diesen Panzern nicht geben. An der Wirkung soll sich aber auch nichts ändern. Sie orientieren sich im Gegensatz zu den grünen Panzern nicht am Boden und fliegen genauso wie die Kugelwilli in ihre Schussrichtung weiter. Es würde sich auch hier anbieten, diese fliegenden Koopa-Panzer mit dem Wii U Gamepad abzuschießen wie bei den Kugelwillis. Richtig nützlich sind die fliegenden Koopa-Panzer aber erst für Anti-G-Karts, die mit normalen Koopa-Panzern andere Anti-G-Karts nicht treffen könnten. Daher überlege ich noch, ob nur fliegende Anti-G-Karts fliegende Koopa-Panzer bekommen sollten. -''blauer fliegender und nicht fliegender Stachelkoopa-Panzer:'' wenn sie überhaupt vorkommen sollen, dann als Spezialitem von blauer Stachelkoopa und blauer Stachel-Parakoopa -''falsche und echte ?-Box mit Flügeln:'' Genauso wie die ohne Flügel. Der Unterschied ist, dass sie sich in der Luft befinden oder bewegen und nur auf Anti-G-Karts eine Wirkung haben. Die fliegende ?-Box enthält im Gegensatz zu der ohne Flügel aber andere Items, die nur für Anti-G-Karts sinnvoll sind. Viele Strecken werden somit ?-Boxen mit Flügeln und ohne Flügeln enthalten. Fahrer/Charakter + Fahreranzahl pro Kart: Erst mal erzähle ich ein bisschen über das Fahrersystem, dann über ein paar neue Idee für Charaktere: Ich würde mir auf jeden Fall wieder wünschen, dass man in ein Kart zwei Fahrer stopfen kann. Speziell dazu kam auch noch die Idee auf, dass ein paar wenige bestimmte Karts sogar 3 Spieler erlauben. Der dritte Spieler würde dann als Spieler mit den Reserve-Items gelten. Ich denke, durch diesen 3. Spieler dürfte man dann auch mehr Items im Zeitfahren zur Verfügung haben. Neuer Fahrer: Auf jeden Fall hatte ich auch schon die Idee, Kamek mitmachen zu lassen (sie ist nämlich wirklich ein guter Charakter, der fehlt) wie 4aJ bereits sagte. Aber Lubba, die Bienenkönigin und Wart (sowie eigentlich Rosalina, Baby-Rosalina (wenn nun Roasalina nicht mit macht...), Metallversionen und Knochen-Bowser ODER Funky Kong von bereits vorhandenen Spielern) würde ich als Spielmöglichkeit ausschließen (Ich könnte mich aber auch darauf einlassen, Knochen-Bowser und Funky Kong noch einmal mitfahren zu lassen). Die Entscheidung ist nicht deshalb, weil ich sie nicht mag, sondern weil ich sie als Fahrer eigentlich nicht als Standard sehe, was nicht heißt, dass ich mir sie als Fahrer nicht vorstellen könnte. Dagegen bin ich eher dafür, kleine Charakter mitmachen zu lassen, wie Pingui und Don Bananio. Mittlere Fahrer Ideen (die mir momentan einfallen) sind: Professor I. Gidd (eigentlich genial, wenn ihr mal überlegt, da er ja eigentlich genauso wie Mario eine Person ist, oder?), die Polizei von Mario Power Tennis, Flatter (vielleicht) und die Pirahna-Pflanze. Wenn man mal genau überlegt, hat die Pirahna-Pflanze sogar Potenzial zum Mario Party Charakter (, wenn schon Blooper Mario Party Charakter wurde ;) ). Ich stelle mir das so vor, dass sie keine Füße sondern einen braunen Topf hat, mit dem sie durch die Gegend hopsen kann. Wenn ihr euch das richtig vorstellt, macht das sogar Sinn. Ja und noch was: Hammer-Bruder als mittleren Charakter. (Kam der vielleicht schon in MK7 als Charakter vor? Ich weiß das nicht so genau, da ich keinen Nintendo 3DS habe). Was ich schon vergessen hatte waren Koopas und vor allem Parakoopas. Nebenbei soll man verschiedene Farben (bei Koopa: grün, rot, blau, gelb, schwarz, türkis (vielleicht), lila (vielleicht) und weiß (vielleicht)) und Aussehen von Koopas und Toads freischalten können, sodass der Koopa und Parakoopa auch mal Stacheln zusätzlich zur Farbe bekommen kann. Außerdem würde ich gerne mal Baby Waluigi und Baby Wario sehen. Als schweren Charakter habe ich kürzlich erst noch eine Idee bekommen: Tatanga (schwerer großer Fahrer, ähnlich wie Bowser), der Außerirdische, der Prinzessin Daisy in dem Spiel Super Mario Land 1 entführt, aber vielleicht auf dem ersten Blick nicht sehr real. Er soll auch nicht als Standart gelten, sondern nur in diesem Spiel vorkommen. Von dem hat man eigentlich nichts mehr gehört und mich würde wirklich interessieren, wie Nintendo ihn neu herausbringen würde. Was ich allerdings total unoriginell finde ist, alle Charaktere aus den vorherigen Spielen mitspielen zu lassen sowie Charaktere, die nie etwas direkt mit Mario zu tun hatten (Ausnahme: Funky Kong). Ich will keine Charakterideen aus den vorherigen Spiel klauen und immerhin ein Mario Kart machen und kein „Nintendo Kart“. Gute Standards sollen trotzdem beibehalten werden.' Dazu zählt auch Waluigi!' Des Weiteren sollen Charaktere auch freischaltbar sein durch diverse Modi. Durch Rennmissionen, Grandprix, Storymodus und was auch noch etwas freischalten kann… Das sind noch längst nicht alle Ideen, die ich hatte, mehr fallen mir aber auch noch nicht ein. Cups: Auf jeden Fall vieeel mehr Nitro als Retro, denn ich finde Retro eher unoriginell: 3 verschiedene "Cupsorten" (die 3. ist am scheinbaren Ende freizuschalten, davor muss man die alle sonst freigeschalteten Cups in jeder Schwierigkeitsstufe mit dem besten Rang meistern, die 2. schaltet man frei, nachdem man die erste absolviert hat. Wenn man Grandprix anfängt gibt es einen oder 2 Cups (gehören zu Cupsorte 1). Man kann so bis zu 5 komplett verschiedene Nitro-Cups freischalten. Ist man fertig, gibt's Cupsorte 2. Die beinhaltet ingesamt 4 Cups. Das sind die einzige Retro-Cups im ganzen Spiel und als letztes gibt es Cupsorte 3. Cupsorte 3 beinhaltet 5 nacheinander freischaltbaren komplett unterschiedliche und besondere Cups, deren benötigten Fahrzeugtypen von Cup zu Cup variieren. Bei den letzten 3 Cups wird dann ein Anti-G-Kart benötigt, um teilnehmen zu können. Der letzte Cup soll dann total verrückt sein: jede Strecke benötigt einen anderen Fahrzeugtyp. Außerdem sollen die Strecken von den Cups in Cupsorte 3 auch bei besonderen Schauplätzen stattfinden. Jeder Cup beinhaltet 5 Strecken, die so gemacht sind, dass sie sich fahrzeugtypisch ähneln (Ausnahme: letzter Cup), d.h. dass die einzelnen Strecken immer den selben Fahrzeugtyp als Kart benötigen. Bei einigen Cups kann man erst mitmachen, wenn man bereits ein Kart mit dem richtigen Fahrzeugtyp hat. So kann man bei einem Wasser-thematisierten Cup nur mitmachen, wenn man bereits durch Grandprixs ein Wasser-Kart freigeschalten hat, eins gekauft hat oder über andere Wege eins bekommen hat, weil es in dem Cup auch ein oder zwei Strecken gibt, die nur Unterwasser stattfinden. Dennoch braucht ihr euch nicht zu viel Gedanken über die Beschränkung von Fahrzeugtypen Gedanken machen. Bei normalen Strecken, die weder Wasser-, Feuer- oder sonstwas-spezialisiert sind, kann jedes Kart mitmachen und das sollte so ungefähr bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen auf jeden Cup zutreffen. Rangsystem: Eins möchte ich mal im Vorraus sagen: Das Rangsystem aus Mario Kart Wii war ja teilweise ziemlich unfair, da bestimmte Zeiten als Richtlinie galten, die nur ohne Items hätten erfüllt werden können. So habe ich z.B. auch herrausgefunden, das ein 3-Sterne Rang im Bananenschalen-Cup im Schwierigkeitsgrad Spiegel so gut wie unmöglich ist, wenn man Toadette mit dem Kameknaller nimmt. Ich habe die Zeit von anderen Spielern, die einen 3-Sterne Rang mit anderen Fahrzeugen im gleichen Cup gemeistert hatten, insgesamt um mehr als eine Minute überboten, aber trotzdem nur einen 2-Sternen-Rang bekommen, aus dem einfachen Grund, da mir 5 Sekunden bei einer einzigen Strecken flöten gegangen sind, weil da einmal ein Blitz einschlug. Mit einem anderen Fahrzeug hat's dann beim ersten Versuch reibungslos geklappt. Leider hat sich so auch die Zeit drastisch verschlechtert. Ich würde trotz der schlechten Erfahrung mit Rängen noch ein Versuch wagen. Dennoch würde ich es diesmal anders machen. Ich würde die Rang-Richtlinie auf den Abstand zu dem nächsten Fahrzeug und die Häufigkeit der 1.-Platzierungen festlegen. Wenn dann mal ein Blitz kommt, gibt es nicht mehr das Problem, rechtzeitig ins Ziel zu kommen, weil derjenige hinter dir wurde ja auch klein ;) . Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass man in jedem Rennen erster werden muss mit mindestens immer 5 Sekunden Abstand zum 2.-Platzierten, um 3 Sterne zu bekommen. Für 2 Sterne muss der Abstand nur noch 3 Sekunden sein. Für einen Stern darf man einmal 2. werden und der Abstand zum 2. muss nur noch 1 und eine halbe Sekunde betragen... Schwierigkeit: Steigernd, das heißt, je schneller die Autos werden, desto schwerer sind die Computer. Allerdings sollte man die Schwierigkeit im Versus neben der Schnelligkeit der Autos festlegen können. Außerdem sollen die Fahrer bei Spiegel noch schwerer sein, als bei 200ccm. Bei Nintendo DS und Mario Kart Wii gab es zwischen 150ccm und Spiegel keinen spürbaren Unterschied. Bei MKDD!! schon. Schwierigkeit Spiegel: Ist Spiegel eingestellt, wird die Strecke, wie man es schon kennt verkehrt herum gefahren. Bei dem Grandprix hat es halt noch die Besonderheit, dass Spiegel schwerer als 200ccm sein soll und mit 250ccm abgehalten wird. Strecken/Rennen: Ich hatte mir, als ich noch direkt in diesen Ideen drinsteckte, neue Ideen für 50 Nitrostrecken. An Retro hatte ich da noch gar nicht gedacht. Ich hatte mir auch aufgeschrieben, wie die Namen hießen und wie EINIGE Streckenmodelle ungefähr aussehen sollten. Wenn ich euch ein paar Namen sage, wird euch das sicherlich nichts bringen, aber vielleicht könnt ihr euch etwas darunter vorstellen. Neu an meinen Strecken ist halt, dass Geheimgänge nun anders sichtbar werden können. Außerdem habe ich auch hier wieder versucht, viel Freiraum und schöne Schauplätze zu kreieren. Ich bin schon anspruchsvoll, was es neue Strecken angeht. Da könnt ihr sicher sein, dass ich weiß, wie die Strecken aussehen sollen, wenn ich davon spreche ;) . Na ja, ich glaube, wenn ich von den Ferien zurück bin, kann ich auf Anfragen ein paar interessierten Leuten ein paar Ideen für Streckennamen durchgeben. Momentan fällt mir sonst nicht so viel ein^^. Weiteres über das Renn- und Streckensystem: Die Teilnehmeranzahl soll diesmal maximal 10 betragen oder gleich wieder nur 8 wie bei MKDD!!, weil ich fand 12 Spieler bei Mario Kart Wii total unsinnig. Das Problem war halt, dass nun die Chance geringer war, nicht von irgendeinem Blitz oder fliegendem blauen Panzer getroffen zu werden. Mich hat die Tatsache, dass es 11 Gegner gab, eher aufgeregt. Ich könnte mich noch mit 10 als Mittelwert zufrieden stellen, aber 12 sind einfach zu viele. Wenn einige Spieler aber unbedingt zu 12., zu 14. oder zu 16. spielen wollen, können sie eine Extra-Option für den Versus freischalten (vielleicht auch „freikaufen“), der dann die Maximale Spieleranzahl festlegen kann. Auch der Online-Modus kann von mir aus mehr als 10 Spieler pro Rennen unterstützen. Dabei müsste es dann einen Host geben, der ein Rennen bzw. selbstgemachten od. von Nintendo gemachten Cup aufmacht, in dem solange Spieler beitreten können, bis der Host das Rennen beginnt… Zu den Neuheiten bei den Strecken: Wie gesagt einmal Geheimgänge, man soll die Möglichkeit haben können, Wände, Statuen oder Vorrichtungen mit Bob-ombs, Kugelwillis oder Koopa-Panzern beschießen zu können, um so einen geheimen Weg freilegen zu können. Mit einem Turbo oder Items soll man auch zerbrechliches Glas kaputt machen können. Darüber hinaus sollte man mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auch an Decken und Wänden fahren können, was sehr nützlich für Röhren sein wird, in denen man z.B. dann an der Decke fahren kann. Auch in Marios Skatepark, eine Streckenidee mit großen Halfpipes und weiteren spektakulären Rampen und Gerüsten, sollte diese Neuerung eine ganz große Wirkung haben. Musik: Noch keine großartigen Ideen, aber neue muss auf jeden Fall her. Meiner Meinung nach geht es überhaupt nicht, wie in NSMBU und NSMB 2 die ein und dieselbe Musik noch einmal zu verwenden. Meiner Meinung nach sollte sie komplett neu sein. das ENDE: ''' Das hat man erst erreicht, wenn man: - jeden Cup in bestem Rang mit jeder Schwierigkeitsstufe (50ccm, 100ccm, 150ccm, 200ccm, Spiegel) gemeistert hat - Storymodus geschafft hat - alles Mögliche freigeschalten hat (jede Grandprix-Pokal, jedes Autoteil, jedes Kart, jede Trophäe im Trophäenraum (siehe oben im Teil "MODI/OBERMENÜ") - alle möglichen Rennmissionen mit bestem Rang abgeschlossen hat - im Zeitfahren nur den ersten Entwicklergeist für jede Rennstrecke geschlagen hat Ist das Ende erreicht, erfährt man das Ende der Story und etwas besonders Tolles soll passieren - Da bin ich mir aber ausnahmsweise nicht einig, was das sein soll. Eine Idee war ein ultimatives Kart, dass allen Fahrtypen entspricht und sehr schnell ist. '''Meine Wünsche für ein Mario Kart für Wii U: Was ich mir allerdings von einem neuen Mario Kart für Wii U wünschen würde, wären viele schöne Details bei dem Fahrer-Design, bei dem Auto-Design und vor allem bei dem Strecken-Design und weiterhin hohe Auflösung, damit es einfach so ein geilen Effekt wie das angekündigte Zelda-Spiel erzeugt. Außerdem sollte Nintendo versuchen, die Fantasie möglichst real darzustellen, dann wirkt das Spiel auch genau so, einfach echt. Deshalb ist DKCR auch mein Lieblingsspiel^^. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ihr euch nun die Mühe gemacht habt, all das durchzulesen, aber das war nur der "Rahmen" für ein Mario Kart nach meiner Art, denn ich habe mir noch gar keine Gedanken über die Gestaltung der Menüs gemacht. In diesen Rahmen kommen noch viele (meinem Empfinden nach) geniale Ideen (z.B. für Fahrer und Items und das Aussehen von Autos und Rennstrecken usw.). Bei vielen Sachen, die ihr vielleicht spielerisch nicht mögt, kann man auch immer eine "Zwischenmöglichkeit" finden. Da ich die Meinung vieler Spieler kenne (, glaube ich zumindest,) würde ich eine Möglichkeit schaffen, über Einstellungen das auszusuchen, wie man am liebsten fahren und spielen würde. Wenn ihr etwas doof findet, dann denkt nochmal über die Idee nach und schreibt etwas dazu. Ich habe bewusst versucht, alle möglichen Sichtweisen (außer die des Anfängers, des Retro-Liebhabers und des Konventionellen (der Liebhaber der Tradition, d.h. eine Person, die will, dass das, was in früheren Mario Karts Standard war, beibehalten wird)) zu berücksichtigen. Alter dieser Kommentar oist solang, dass ich bei der Hälfte aufgegeben hab^^ Troll lol lol lol lol...! thumb|Trololo!